


Fallen and Defeated

by LostintheRead



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead
Summary: College AU and alternate meeting for Blaine and Sebastian.  Includes a bit of angst and some snark.  Plus, the need for brutal honesty and perseverance.Seblaine Week 2020.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Fallen and Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Foolish Thing written by Darren Criss.

“Hey Killer, mind if I sit down?”

“Sebastian, I’m trying to study here. And, please don’t call me Killer!”

Sebastian sits down opposite Blaine anyway. Blaine narrows his eyes at him.

“Are you studying for the European History exam this Friday?”

“Yeah, why?”

Sebastian scoots his chair closer to Blaine. “Let me help.”

“Why? We’re in the same class. And we are all provided with notes”, Blaine adds disapprovingly. 

“I know but I grew up studying European History.”

Blaine looks a bit confused. “What?”

“Yeah. I grew up in Paris.”

“You grew up in Paris?”, Blaine asks surprised.

“Born and raised until I was 14. When my parents divorced, my Dad and I moved back to the States. I speak fluent French and English, and I have dual citizenship.”

“Wow. I had no idea.”

“Well, if you ever took the time to get to know me better, you’d learn a lot of things”, Sebastian says wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine.

Blaine frowns. “No thanks. Anyway, I got this. I just have to review some of the dates and stuff.”

“Suit yourself”, Sebastian says as he remains sitting right next to Blaine sipping his coffee.

“Excuse me Sebastian. Do you mind moving back to the other side of the table?”

“Yes, I do mind. You smell nice and you are very pretty.”

Blaine is startled for a moment but he quickly recovers and levels a look at Sebastian. “Look Sebastian, you know I’m not interested. I told you, I am getting over a recent break-up.”

Sebastian snorts. “Recent? HA! Try over 8 months ago. And he’s an idiot.”

“We were engaged! Healing takes time. Besides, he is not an idiot.”

“Sure he is. Anyone who would let you go has to be an idiot.” 

Blaine sighs heavily but remains quiet as he goes back to reading. 

Sebastian watches Blaine study for a moment before he leans in and whispers low in is ear, “Let’s go out”.

“What?”

“I said let’s go out.”

“Like on a date?”

“Yes Blaine, like on a date. I like you and you like me.…”

“I do not like you!”

“Yes you do.”

“No, no I don’t.”

“I disagree… If you didn’t like me, then why are you letting me sit close enough that I can whisper sweet nothings into your ear?”

Blaine’s mouth drops open as he looks back at Sebastian in shock. “That’s not… You, YOU….”

Sebastian bats his eyes a Blaine.

“Aaaargh! You are too much Sebastian!”

And with that, Blaine stands up, grabs his book and backpack. “I have to go”, he announces as he quickly walks out of the campus coffeeshop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Friday during the exam, Blaine doesn’t even acknowledge Sebastian. He keeps his head down and concentrates on the test. When he is done, he heads to the front of the class without looking back and hands in his work. He then swiftly exits the room.

“Well hello there Killer. I’ve been patiently waiting for you to finish.”

“Sebastian! I didn’t see, um… expect you to be waiting.”

Sebastian smiles primly. “Why not? I want to know your answer?”

Blaine arches one eyebrow but tries to remain composed. “I’m sorry. But, I’m in a big hurry today Sebastian, I have to get to my next class.” He then quickly heads down the hall, Sebastian easily catches up and remains by his side.

“So how does this Saturday sound?”, Sebastian asks.

“What? This Saturday?”

“For our first date.”

“Sebastian. No. We are not going on a date.”

“I think we are.” 

Blaine pauses because at this point he is getting somewhat annoyed by this guy but he tries to gather himself and continues to walk on again as he speaks. “Look. I told you, I am not ready. And, even if I was ready to date someone, please know it would not be YOU!” 

“OUCH Killer. Why is that?”

“Well for one thing you are EXASPERATING. And for another…. Why do you call me Killer! What does that even mean?”

“Oh come on. Have you seen your killer ass!?”

Blaine stops walking and faces Sebastian. “Oh my God Sebastian. Stop!”

Sebastian looks directly at Blaine, “What? Just speaking the truth.” Sebastian eyes Blaine’s backside and gives him a smug smirk.

“Ugh, YOU! Just STOP”, Blaine puts his hands up, “Please stop”. He takes in a deep breath and then marches to the exit leaving Sebastian behind. 

“Perfection!”, Sebastian yells after Blaine. “Sweet perfection.”

Blaine just keeps walking, he doesn’t dare look back. He directs himself toward the Music Building on the other side of campus, shaking his head at Sebastian’s crass remark as he goes. 

That nerve of that guy!

Who does he think he is?

I mean who does that? Who says something like that? 

It’s so brazen. So rude. 

Blaine slows down his pace.

“So ridiculous”, he sighs. 

Suddenly he’s not in such a hurry.

It’s so Sebastian… 

And with that thought, Blaine can’t help himself even though he tries, as he chuckles lightly and a small smile appears on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On Sunday, Blaine decides to study outside and finds a nice, shady spot under a large tree. He pulls out his Economics book and leans his back up against the trunk of the tree, legs stretched out, highlighter in hand.

After an hour or so of reading and taking notes, Blaine yawns as he snaps the book shut and sets it in his lap. “I think I’ll just rest my eyes for a few minutes”, he murmurs as he lids slowly close. “Then I’ll head to lunch.”

After what seems like only a moment or two, Blaine feels someone tap his shoe with their foot. 

“Wakey-wakey Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Huh, what?”, Blaine mumbles as his eyes slowly open. “Sebastian? What are you doing here?”

“Ha! You were asleep in the middle of the quad Killer.” Blaine just blinks up at him, clearly not yet fully awake. “You have an interesting way of studying economics”, Sebastian gestures to the book in Blaine’s lap.

Blaine looks down at the book. “Yeah, well… I was just resting my eyes. I must have fallen asleep.” Blaine stretches as he sits up a little straighter and sets the book aside. “What time is it anyway?”

Sebastian looks down at his phone, “1:20”

“What! Wow! I was asleep for over an hour.”

“Well. That’s what happens when you stay up all night watching Harry Potter, right Killer?”

“I wasn’t watching Harry Potter.…last night.” Blaine levels a look at Sebastian just as his stomach decides to give out a loud, long growl. 

Blaine starts to get up remembering he hasn’t eaten lunch yet when Sebastian sits down in front of him making himself quite comfortable. 

“Stay, relax Blaine. I saw you here earlier when I was heading to the campus cafeteria. I was already going there, so I got you a sandwich and a soda.” Sebastian shrugs as he hands Blaine a brown paper bag. “And maybe a brownie. My treat.”

Blaine stares back at Sebastian not hiding his surprise. Sebastian has a nice side? Who knew, he muses to himself as he takes the bag and sets it in his lap. 

“Umm, thanks? I mean… thank you! That was actually really nice.” Blaine looks at the bag and slowly opens it staring inside. 

“Well, I am capable of nice acts every now and then, you caught me on a good day. It’s turkey and Swiss cheese on whole wheat. Everything else is on the side.” Blaine looks up at him, still appearing a bit confused. “The sandwich”, Sebastian adds.

“Yeah. Right. No, that’s great! That’s actually one of my favorites….” 

Sebastian who also has a sandwich, crosses his legs, pulls off the wrapper and takes a bite. “Just so you know, I am considering this a precursor to our date,” he says talking with his mouth full. 

Blaine’s eyes widen and then fall on Sebastian’s mouth…. He watches as his jaw and his lips move up and down. He ends up staring for a moment too long until he finally realizes what he is doing. He looks up and collects himself. He narrows his eyes at Sebastian. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Because it’s ON Killer. It’s so on. I will win you over in time, trust me.”

Sebastian grins as he takes another large bite of his sandwich. 

Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes. “So ridiculous”, he echos to himself. 

But then something comes over Blaine; he smiles smoothly as he leans forward closer to Sebastian. “Okay. Fine Mr. Smythe. I’ll go along for now. But, that means I’m paying for my sandwich. And, there will be NO funny business! Is that clear?”

This time Sebastian laughs loudly. “Okay Blaine, Okay. Touché.” 

After their moment, the two settle down, each eating their lunch. They find themselves making small talk about school and enjoying the clear Fall day. 

~~~~~

“Thank you Sebastian that was really thoughtful of you to get my lunch.”

“Well, I couldn’t let a fellow student starve to death.”

“I would not have starved. The cafeteria is a 5 minute walk up the hill.”

“Yes, but in your tired and weakened condition, who knows if you would have made it up that large, treacherous mountain. I was just protecting your ASSets.”

Blaine snorts and then laughs. “That explains a lot.”

Sebastian winks as they both stand to collect and dispose of their trash.

As Blaine gathers his things, he looks up again at Sebastian. “Still, it was nice. I owe you one.”

“How about next Friday?”

“Oh! Hmmmm.”

“Next Friday. A real date”, Sebastian adds as he takes a step closer.

“Ummm, Sebastian, we’ve discussed this”, Blaine responds as he takes a step back. “I mean we had fun kidding around and all but as I said….”

“Come on Blaine. What’s the harm. We get along. We are both single. We’re attracted to each other.”

Blaine swallows hard as a blush crosses his face. “Yes, I will admit you are attractive but….”

“Do not even try to finish that sentence Blaine. I am attractive period!”

“I’m not ready.”

“You are ready. You’re just afraid.”

“I’m not….”

“Yes. Yes you are. Come on, it’s time. You really need to move on. Don’t let life pass you by. Nobody is holding you back but you.”

Blaine feels his face getter hotter as Sebastian’s words hit so close to home but it also feels like it’s too much, that he has gone too far. “I’m not… How… do you know I’m ready? What do you… want?”, he stammers. 

“Come on Killer. One date. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to of course. Because….”

Blaine interrupts.

“UGH! Sebastian is this just about sex? We always come back to that. How can you be so lewd?”

“What? You don’t like sex?”

Blaine is now unsettled and self-conscious. He is also angry. 

Then an disturbing thought crosses his mind. He steps in closer. “Are you just looking for a one night stand Sebastian? A good time? A hook up? Are you the type that just moves in quick and than makes a fast retreat? Are you afraid of real feelings?”, Blaine sneers and his eyes are flashing. “Because that’s not what I want. That’s NOT who I am”, Blaine glares intently back at Sebastian. 

Sebastian is taken by surprise for a moment by Blaine’s blunt remarks. But he is quick to recover, “Blaine, if it was sex that I wanted, I could basically get that anywhere. I mean have you seen me?!” 

Blaine continues to glare at Sebastian.

Sebastian stares back, he is also agitated. “Yeah, maybe there was a time, not that long ago, where that was all I wanted. But, I’ve changed and I learned the hard way, it gets you nowhere. You have no idea. I’ve been hurt too. So, don’t you DARE judge me!”

Startled, all the wind is knocked out of Blaine and he blushes hard. He looks at the ground suddenly embarrassed and clearly ashamed by what he said. “I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry, that was mean. But you don’t… I don’t really know…understand….”

Sebastian watches Blaine as he struggles for words. He’s still riled so he says nothing.

Blaine looks up trying to compose himself, he refocuses directly on the boy in front of him. His eyes are a bit watery. “What I really want to know…. is why are you trying so hard Sebastian? We don’t really know each other. How do you… know I’m ready? How… Why do you even think I’m worth it?”

Blaine is still looking carefully at Sebastian as if he is searching for more than just answers. A few tears escape and fall down his face which he quickly wipes away. 

Sebastian’s closes his eyes momentarily, his features soften and his irritation fades. He steadies himself. 

He reopens his eyes and they literally sparkle. “I’ll tell you this. What I do know is that you are Blaine Anderson, a music and business major. A freshman from Lima, Ohio who has multiple talents. You are gifted, smart, kindhearted and might I add gorgeous.” Sebastian smirks. “You love coffee and turkey sandwiches. You sing like a dream, and radiate confidence and grace on the stage. You are level headed and poised most of the time, until you get pissed off and nasty which is something to see I might add.” 

Sebastian cocks his head. “What can I say, I’m intrigued.”

Blaine puts his hands up over his face but quickly removes them to give a weak smile. 

Sebastian continues, “You have a past. I have a past.” Sebastian shrugs. “But, you constantly doubt yourself and keep rehashing what went wrong. Shit happens. People screw up Blaine, it’s part of growing up. You have so much to offer. Quit beating yourself down. What is meant to be, will be.”

Now it is Blaine’s turn to be surprised and he looks away. He feels Sebastian looking at him, like he is daring him to deny or even challenge his words. How does he know? 

Blaine looks up again and meets Sebastian’s green, brilliant eyes. He visibly gulps but maintains eye contact.

With that, Sebastian feels a tiny bit of hope. A feeling that he might have finally reached Blaine. His confidence grows and he decides to go for broke. 

“As for me, I always trust my instincts and I was taught to learn from my mistakes. And yes, I have made some doozies. But I carried on. Besides, I like and want nice things and I finally realized that you have to cherish what you are given. And truth be told, I usually get what I want. When I see an opportunity, I never hesitate to walk through that door. And something inside of me is telling me, actually it’s screaming at me that you, Blaine Devon Anderson would be so, SO worth it.”

Blaine is speechless. 

The air is still around them.

They are both silent…

Then Sebastian smiles and nods. He grabs his backpack and swings it onto his shoulder. “Well this has been a pleasure but I really should get back to studying.”

Sebastian puts on his sunglasses before he adds, “So, I’ll see you at 7 pm on Friday Killer. We’ll meet here, under the tree. Wear something pretty”, he winks as he turns to head back in the direction of the dorms. 

Blaine watches Sebastian leave. He looks to be in shock. 

After a moment he swallows thickly, his mouth is so dry. He feels so drained. He finally looks away from Sebastian and stares off into the distance. “What just happened?”

He is finally roused from his trance by some girls laughing on their way to the cafeteria. He mindlessly picks up his own backpack as he also heads towards the dorm building. He is moving slowing, methodically when he suddenly stops in his tracks. 

“How does Sebastian know my middle name?”

~~~~~~~~~~

On Friday, Blaine is waiting under the tree. He is early, he is always early. He stands tugging at his open shirt collar, it feels like something is missing. 

Earlier he had nearly convinced himself not to worry. Everything would be fine. This is only a date, one date what’s the big deal?

It helped that he had a super busy week. 

So, why is he so nervous now? It’s Sebastian. He’s known the guy casually since the start of freshman year. They were introduced by Nick his roommate at orientation. Nick already knew Sebastian from high school and they would both be studying law. “He is cool”, Nick said. “We have several classes together….”

And with that thought, Blaine suddenly realizes something, his eyes narrow. That must be how Sebastian knows so much about his personal life. It’s Nick! Nick his good friend from home, one of the boys he grew up with. Nick who loves to gossip and tends to be such a blabber mouth! 

Blaine is annoyed but he quickly gets over it. “Of course it was Nick.” 

Nick and Blaine have known each other for years. Nick is usually well meaning. He is a big softie but he tends to speak before he thinks. He loves getting people together. What was he trying to do here? Set them up? What did he say to Sebastian? Is that why he keeps bringing him up? Hmmmm.

Nick is typically very protective of Blaine. He knew Blaine didn’t think he was ready to date. What was he thinking?! 

On the other hand, Blaine’s not sure if he should be flattered or concerned that Sebastian might have been asking about him. If he was, Blaine sure hopes Nick was discrete. 

Still, he and Sebastian only have one class together and they are in different areas of study. How much could he know? They have been to what, a couple of the same events where they were there together with friends. He would normally just see him around on campus, they would wave or maybe have a short conversation. 

But lately it seems, now that Blaine thinks about it, he has been showing up more and more. And it appears that Sebastian attended the Freshman Showcase a few weeks ago where Blaine was one of the featured performers. 

Blaine is not quite sure what to make of Sebastian. He is forward and flirty. He is overly confident and a bit arrogant. But, like on Sunday he could also be thoughtful and kind. And intense and surprising….

Sunday. Blaine thinks back to his obnoxious comments and shakes his head. He didn’t set out to offend Sebastian, it’s just happened. He feels intimidated by the guy. It’s almost like nothing could hurt him but Blaine knows that’s not true. 

And he seemed to be spot on with how Blaine felt and his doubts about himself. Blaine has been going over and over his words ever since. Has he been through something similar?

Blaine shifts on his feet; he feels a bit awkward. He hopes Sebastian still doesn’t feel insulted. Blaine can lash out when he is feeling insecure.

They didn’t see much of each other this week. Sebastian was late for their shared class on Friday and stayed after to talk to the Professor. However, Blaine remembers he did shoot him a wink and a smile, so that is something. 

Does he like Sebastian? He is smart and witty. Not to mention tall, athletic and very handsome. Someone could get lost for hours staring into those gorgeous green eyes. 

Blaine sighs. How could someone so sweet and charming, also come across as so pompous? 

Blaine can’t deny that he has not only been thinking about what Sebastian said on Sunday but he’s also just been thinking about Sebastian. This can’t be good…

Is Blaine ready for someone like him? 

Dating Sebastian would be more than a challenge that’s for certain. 

Sebastian gives out a low whistle, “Looking good Killer!”

Breaking through his thoughts, Blaine turns around suddenly to see Sebastian eyeing him up and down. As usual, Blaine blushes but he also smirks. “Eyes up here Sebastian. I am not a snack.”

Sebastian smirks back and walks forward to stand in front of Blaine. “Frisky! I like it. And, I wouldn’t say that because you certainly look delicious.”

Blaine wants to give Sebastian a warning glare but decides to lighten up a bit. I mean why not? He’s more than likely harmless. Right? 

With that in mind and because Blaine is not quite sure what comes over him when he is with this guy, he replies: “I will take that as a complement. Besides, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Sebastian just laughs.

Still feeling bold, Blaine continues. “And, you are right on time I see”, he says looking down at his watch. “I like a man who is punctual.” 

“Well, I can’t keep Prince Charming waiting can I?” 

Blaine tries not to blush but he does so just the same. Truthfully, he is still incredibly nervous but things could be worse. He finally decides he has nothing to lose. 

“Come now”, Sebastian says as he offers Blaine his hand. “Our chariot awaits.”

Blaine smiles. It’s a happy, genuine smile and he takes Sebastian’s hand as they walk toward the street. 

But Blaine being Blaine can’t help himself, he has to clear the air. “I really want to apologize again for Sunday. I really am sorry for what I said and if I hurt or offended you in any way. You didn’t deserve that. Please forgive me.”

Sebastian looks down at Blaine. The regret in his voice is evident and the sincerity in his eyes makes his heart skip a beat. He doesn’t mean to hesitate but he does so but just for an instant. He will admit the words hurt but they were also more than likely deserved. He knows Blaine is a really decent guy. It’s almost like he isn’t real. 

“It’s all forgotten Blaine.”

Both take a breath and breathe a bit easier. 

~~~~~

The French Bistro Sebastian takes Blaine to is quite charming. They get a private table in the corner. The food is absolutely delicious and the service impeccable. 

The boys talk about everything and anything. It’s like the dam has been broken or a weight has been lifted. They both laugh and joke; they even share a dessert. 

Blaine is taken aback by how easy it is to talk and just be with Sebastian. He is indeed kind and thoughtful and when he wants to be, quite the gentleman. Blaine is delighted when he speaks to the waiters in French. 

Blaine decides then and there that you just have to be willing to see past the walls he erects to find the real Sebastian. 

Blaine also knows that what Sebastian said the other day was actually on point. Maybe he is ready. Because, this feels right.

At the end of dinner, they decide to walk home from the bistro instead of grabbing a Lift. The air is cool but pleasant enough as they stroll side by side holding hands. They continue to chat away. Once they reach the darkened campus it seems quite peaceful. They decide to sit on an empty bench near the dorms, not ready for the night to end. 

“The restaurant was amazing Sebastian. Thank you for a wonderful dinner.” 

“Yeah… That bistro is one on my favorites.”

“And, you speaking French.… Wow! It really was kinda sexy.” 

Of course Blaine blushes but surprisingly, so does Sebastian.

“So, I proved I wasn’t lying; I told you I could speak fluent French.”

Both laugh lightly. 

Suddenly they are silent and Blaine decides that this is the moment he’s been waiting for. His heart is beating so fast as he tries to gather some courage. Finally, he clears his throat, “I really like you Sebastian. And…. I would like to get to know you better.”

Sebastian sits still for a moment letting Blaine’s words sink in, then he fully turns towards him with a grin. “So, you’re asking me out on another date?”, Sebastian acts in mock surprise, hand on his chest. 

Blaine playfully smacks his arm. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it Killer?”, Sebastian smirks as he leans in and gently kisses Blaine on the cheek. “By the way, I really like to too.”

They stay talking on the bench until way after midnight. 

~~~~~~~~~~

3 months later…

Sebastian and Blaine are lying on the dorm bed. Sebastian’s arm is around Blaine’s waist as he leans over and kisses into his neck. Blaine signs contently and snuggles in even closer as he gently strokes Sebastian’s arm and then entwines their fingers together bringing Sebastian’s hand to his lips. 

“B, do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Huh, why?”

Sebastian kisses Blaine bare shoulder but doesn’t clarify his question.

Blaine thinks for a moment before he adds, “Honestly, I don’t know Seb. As you may have noticed, when it comes to love, I’m a little slow on the uptake. I’ve been told numerous times, that I tend to be somewhat oblivious.”

Sebastian smirks. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Blaine rolls on his back so he can look up at Sebastian. 

Gold meets emerald. “Why do you ask?”

Sebastian is a little hesitant but easily gathers his nerve. “Because, I knew when we first met that you were something else Killer. Maybe I don’t have a lot of experience with relationships but I just knew you were special. I just knew you had to be mine.”

Blaine’s mouth opens but the words are caught in his throat. But he takes that second to make a mental note to thank Nick again later. 

Finally he smiles, “Awww Sebastian that was almost sweet.”

Sebastian sticks his tongue out at Blaine, who just blows a kiss back at him.

Blaine takes Sebastian’s hand in his. “Well, I can’t truthfully say it was love at first sight for me. But, I did fall quickly didn’t I?” Blaine smiles coyly up at Sebastian. “For me, it’s more like it was love at first date.” 

Blaine turns to his side so he is now directly facing Sebastian. He gazes at his boyfriend and once again like several months ago on their first date, and again when they first kissed and every kiss thereafter, and more so when they make love, and basically everyday he is with Sebastian, Blaine’s heart starts to pound in his chest.

“I love you Seb. So much.”

Sebastian smiles tenderly at Blaine and carefully brushes a curl from his face. 

“I love you too Killer. More than you know.”


End file.
